


Don't Forget the Bear (My Version)

by Role_Playing_Demon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Mogar and Vav are Childhood Mates, Multi, Vav Has Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 03:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Role_Playing_Demon/pseuds/Role_Playing_Demon
Summary: The AU was originally made by the wonderful, DreamingFandoms and EchoingVegas. The original story can be found on their accounts. With their permission, I am going to write my own spinoff of it. And what MY play by play of the story would be."What happens if Vav used to be friends with Mogar? What if Vav got amnesia?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoingVegas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingVegas/gifts), [DreamingFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/gifts).

Mogar heard sobbing, that was never a good sign. 

Mogar was annoyed at the sound, but he also was concerned for whoever was crying. He soon came upon a small boy, clad in something red and blue shorts. He had sandy blond hair and big blue eyes. Mogar's face remained cold as he approached the figure,

"Why are your eyes leaking?"

The boy jumped and whipped around, "AH!" He yelled, scooting back until his back hit a tree, "Please don't hurt me!"

Mogar's face softened, "Mogar won't hurt you," Mogar walked over to the boy and sat down next to him, "Why are you sad?"

The boy sniffled, "I-I'm lost. I don't know the way home." His voice was different than Mogar's or his Mother's. He will have to ask his Mom why, later.

Mogar grimaced, "I will show you path, then you can stop smelling of sadness."

"T-Thank you!" The boy stood up, Mogar could now see that he was near his age. Mogar kept his promise and showed him the way back to his house by following his scent trail. 

"I'll come and visit again," The boy promised, "Okay?"

"Mogar will wait for you."

-Timeskip-

Each day the boy came back, each day Mogar found out more and more about him. And Vise Versa. Mogar had yet to learn the Red-shirted boy's name as he forgot to ask. 

Mogar learned the boy's birthdate, his favorite color, his favorite foods, his favorite time of year. As they continued to meet Mogar decided he wanted to court the boy. 

One day as they relaxed under a tree, the boy spoke up.

"So, Mogar.... could you show me how to defend myself?"

"Why do you ask?"

The boy scratched the back on his arm, "I just think it'd be something nice to know. In case my parents are able to afford to move to the City!"

Mogar thought for a moment, then stood up and offered the boy a hand, "Mogar will teach you, then." 

And Mogar did just that, but he felt weird being so close to the boy. Mogar wondered why.

-Timeskip-

Mogar was proud of his work, it was a necklace and a brooch thing. He would keep the brooch, it was a nice Blue Stone from what his Mom said that he shaped into a heart to match the Green Square Stone he had found and carved out a perfect indent for his Blue Stone which he could keep inside his pelt, close to his heart. He waited for his Red-shirt possible Mate to come. 

Mogar smiled as he heard the quick steps of Red-shirt's feet, 

"Hi, Mogar!! What you got there?"

Mogar hid the present behind his back, smiling,

"Mogar has a present for his Mate."

"Aw, it's nice to know I'm your mate," Red-shirt said, smiling.

Mogar faltered a little, before rushing to explain, "Mate might mean something different for you. But, Mogar wishs to be with you when we are of the mating age."

The boy looked confused, but then recognition flooded his face, "Oh... You mean Boyfriend?" He asked. 

Mogar nodded to his will-be Mate, the boy smiled and hugged Mogar.

"I'd love to be your Mate then, Mogar! So, what's the present....?"

Mogar gently broke the hug, "Mogar made you a necklace." He held it out to the red shirt boy, who gasped and took it.

The boy's eyes were sparkling as he turned the necklace over in his hands, "This is beautiful, Mogar! But... why is there an indent?"

"Mogar made himself another half." Mogar took his half from its spot for his heart and showed how it fit perfectly into the indent.

"That's amazing, Mogar! I love this, both halves! I'll make sure to keep mine super safe!!!!" Mogar nodded.

"Mogar will do the same if it is so important to you." The red shirt boy nodded and went to go home with a kiss on Mogar's cheek. Mogar wanted more of those.

-Timeskip-

Mogar was getting worried, he had waited all day for a week for his Red-shirt Mate to show up, but he didn't.

-Timeskip-

Mogar asked his Mother about where his young Mate had gone. His Mother said he was gone and his house was empty to not be lived in again, Mogar went and took his Mate's favorite shirt, the Red one. It still smells like him, Herbal Tea... He loved it.

-Timeskip-

Mogar's mother watched as Mogar raged in their den, throwing things around as he stormed around the room. Mogar was upset, his Mate hadn't shown up. Not for a week.

He was hopeful he'd come back. He'd left so much of his things. Though he still had his necklace, Mogar was pleased he still had it.

-Timeskip-

Mogar was able to use a big sword like his Mother said too. Mogar made his own sword. It was the same shade of blue as his Heart Stone that was still against his chest in his pelt. The Red Stone made him think of his Mate. He needed to find him while keeping his mother safe.

Present

Mogar hung off the ladder, as he squinted at the City below him. His Mate and Mother had to be in here... somewhere. He'd find them both. Mogar squinted before launching off and started making his way through the City... with two people locked into his mind with no one getting into his way because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

(CHAPTER TAKEN FROM ORIGINAL STORY!! NOT MY WORK!!)

He woke up to a ceiling he didn't recognize. Who was he, again? Oh, his name was Gavin, Gavin David Free. Yeah, that's a start... what else... oh! He was born on May 23rd, and his parents did Science-y things, and something happened. He hoped his parents were okay. He missed them... and what did they look like again? What did he even look like?? He went to get up, but soon pain stopped him. He looked down at himself, so if he was in the Hospital, something really bad must have happened. He looked over to see the door open.

"Oh. I see you're awake, Gavin. You had most of us scared you wouldn't wake up soon."

"Where am I? Are my parents okay? Also, I don't remember who I am, is that normal?" He rapidly shot out to the doctor.

"You're at City Hospital. They're.. fine; they're recovering in a different room. You were in a car crash, so head trauma was expected. It might have caused you to amnesia but were all sure you'll be able to remember." The doctor calmly responded, "You have a visitor; his name is Ray, says he's a friend."

"Well... alright, I'll see him!" Gavin smiled, waiting for the doctor to leave, and his friend Ray to come in. He wondered what Ray looked like. After all, if they were friends, he should know. But, it was slipping his mind, right now. Oh well, maybe he'd remember when he saw him!

"Hey." A timid voice came from the door. Gavin looked over to see someone his age. He looked slightly darker than Gavin himself from what he saw on his arms he wore black-rimmed glasses and had black hair; he had a cool gaming shirt and jeans.

"Hi, Ray!" Gavin waved to his friend. "Man, it must be weird, seeing me like this. Unless, this isn't my first time, but part of me says it is. So, I don't remember you, sorry about that. But I'm sure I'll remember it at some point! So, don't worry about that, it's temporary!"

"Hey, Gav... shut up for one second. So, I'm Ray, nice to re-meet you in this case."

"What's your last name?" Gavin asked, trying to lean in closer to Ray, who was now slowly moving towards the chairs.

"Narvaez, my full name is Ray Narvaez Jr. I don't have a middle name."

"Well, mine's Gavin David Free... though you should already know that, I mean, it's not like your suffering from memory loss!" He awkwardly laughed, Ray joined in making Gavin feel some-what better already. "So, do you know how long I'll be in here?"

"Might keep you for a few months. It's not likely they'll let you leave until your parents have.... recovered. So how are you feeling? What do you remember?"

Gavin paused and thought, but suddenly became aware of a presence on his chest. It was cold and smooth; he tugged it out. It was a necklace with a Smooth Green Squarish Stone, acting at the Charm on it. With a very rough Heart shape indent made into it, did a piece fall off? Nah. It seems like it was meant to be this way, but then. Why did it feel so important when it looked so... plain? Plain wasn't the word for it. Simple. Yeah, that's the right word. "Did you give this to me?"

"What? No, never seen it." Ray shrugged and looked off to the side, Gavin went and looked at the necklace, spinning it in his fingers, there was nothing else on it besides the Heart Indent. So, nothing there.

"So.. What did we do for Fun? Like, to hang out and be pals?" Gavin asked, looking at Ray.

"Hm? Oh, we played video games, did homework. Normal things for our age."

"I don't remember what's normal for our age, Ray."

"Oh, riiiight. Like, besides games, like watching cartoons or just general TV, playing outside, though I prefer inside if anything. School. You know..." Ray looked away again. "Things."

"Did we mess around with Slow Motion? Oh, I hope my Camera is still alright... I don't know where I put it!" Gavin smiled, thinking about his Slow Motion Camera that was... well, somewhere! He couldn't wait to show Ray it and how it worked if he hadn't already. Ray tensed slightly at this but relaxed after a bit.

"A few times... It was kinda cool, but we don't have much to record, so we don't do it a lot." Ray looked away again; it was becoming a habit at this point.

"Oh, eah. Not a lot to record when your 10, huh? So, um.... what do you like to do?"

"Besides play video games? I goof around on the internet... normal things."

"That sounds top."

"Gavin, you're making up words."

"I am not, Ray!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

It took his parents a year, Gavin didn't mind waiting. The hospital was filled with very nice people and Ray always made sure to visit him at least twice a week! And in the year, he learned a lot about Ray. Like, how he was Puerto Rican, which is why his skin was different than Gavin's. He learned a lot about his favorite games and even his Birthday. He made sure to give him a card when he could as he couldn't get a present for him while stuck in the room. And Ray tried to fill in his blanks when he asked. He went to Public School with Ray, which was for some reason super exciting to Gavin, as if he hadn't gone to school before but of course he had! And that he also lived on the same street as him, which was tippy toppers!

Gavin was so excited to see his parents again, he couldn't sleep at all that night. Tomorrow he was gonna see his parents after a whole year of not knowing! He stayed awake drawing with some paper and crayons one of the nice nurses brought him. Currently, he was drawing some woods, He didn't know why he wanted to draw the woods. His hands just drew them, so he let them. He shivered, he really needed to shut the window one of the nurses left open, It was cold tonight and he didn't want to get sick before he met his parents!

Sipping out of the bed he padded over to shut the window only t meet face to face with a boy! He let out a squeak and fell onto his butt. The boy stared at him, Gavin was nervous. Why was he staring? He didn't like it, staring made him feel weird, he didn't know why.

The boy said nothing, just looked into the room, sniffed a few times and left. But, the weird encounter scared the daylights out Gavin and he hid in bed the rest of the night. In fear, the weird Feral Boy might come back and do something to him. He didn't know when, but at some point fell asleep and had another weird dream. It was the same one, He already told Ray about them. He'd wake up in the woods and he was lost. The woods were all dark and scary and the only light was from his necklace and there was another light, but it was so far away! He ran towards it and unlike last time, he felt something chasing him. Hunting him. Gavin tried to look but all he saw was a giant monstrous shadow. He picked up the pace and tried to run towards the light, but he could never make it.

He always woke up with a squeak, and he clung to his necklace like it was a safety line keeping him alive. The Sun was up when he finally woke and one of the nurses had just walked into the room. "Good morning, Gavin! Are you ready to meet your parents?"

"Yes!!" He excitedly got out of bed, all fear leftover from his dream woods and the weird boy from last night gone. But they still were there in the back of his mind. He rolled on the balls of his feet, waiting for the nurse to lead him to his parents. He followed happily, as they walked through a bunch of halls to get to the waiting room. Which was a bit odd, but maybe they got out earlier and had to clean up the house!

"Hey, son." A male voice called out from one of the chairs. Gavin looked over to see his mom and dad sitting there waiting for him.

"Hi, dad!"

13

"Hey, Gavino! You ready for me to once again, beat you in Halo?" Ray called out, from the crowd of the halls of their Middle School.

"It's on now, Brownman!" He called back, flowing with the wave to get to where Ray stood waiting. They were close enough they could walk to and from school, so they didn't have to worry about their parents driving or taking the bus. Soon, they were walking side by side, Ray in a purple hoodie with a Pokemon shirt under it and Jeans with Checkered Vans. Gavin had on a Red-shirt, He didn't know why, but he liked the red shirt. It felt like something important happened when he wore a red shirt possibly like it. With a loose Jacket over it and some jeans of his own. Though, one of his Converse had the Union Jack on it while the other had the American Flag. They were a present from Ray on his 12th birthday and they still fit.

"I'm so gonna win."

"That's cause you spent all your life Gaming! You have an unfair advantage." Gavin playfully shoved Ray, while there were other students from their School walking home much like them, it was always just Ray and Gavin, Gavin and Ray... Besides, no one else wanted to hang out with them. It was their loss in his eyes, though Ray seemed to dislike how everyone mostly ignored the two. Ray shoved back.

"Not my fault I forgot all my skills, man, But, you're still pretty good... you'll get there, Gav."

"Hey, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever called you X-Ray?"

"No."

"New nickname."

"Like that'll stick."

19

"So, Vav. Besides your morning Classes about the ways of the Camera, what are you doing with your life?"

"Well, I wanna be a Superhero. Like in the Comic books. Who fights crime and save the city and symbolize Justice!"

"Yeah. That sounds fun. We'd get Parades in our honor and Keys to the City and medals and other cool things."

"Yeah! X-Ray! Let's be Superheroes! We'll be the City's Heroes!"

"But, what are we gonna use as Hero names?"

"We'll be, X-Ray and Vav! We'll be awesome Heroes!"

Present

Vav stood on the parade float, it felt weird to be the City's Hero as well as one of the City's few amnesiacs living in it. Looking through the crowds he spotted Dragon Face on the shoulders of some guy he's never seen before. It wasn't his father, they didn't look alike. He might have adopted him, though. Gavin waved at the crowd.

It felt weird, having everyone stare at him, he still wasn't used to it.

"Isn't this great, Vav? We've come so far!"

"Yeah! It's bloody top, X-Ray!"

But, Gavin felt like something was missing... and another pair of eyes were somehow on him.

Yet, not all at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the Night after the Parade, Everyone was excited and celebrating about their Two Heroes, X-Ray And Vav. Everyone was enjoying the warm night until. 

"We're all gonna die!" A woman screamed, causing everyone to panic. 

"Mhmwahahaha! All right, nobody move! This baby's set to blow. Red wine will go everywhere! All your clothes will be ruined! There is no hope!" The supervillain, Winer, shouted 

Suddenly, a black blur whipped by the crowd. 

"It's X-Ray and Vav! We're saved!"

"Mhmhaha! I'd like to see them try and stop me." 

The noise of four impacts to flesh sounded through the air along with noises of pain. A single man stood above the fallen villain. 

"That ain't X-Ray and Vav. He's just one guy!" A male citizen shouted, looking confused. 

The man stepped out the shadows, it was a bear-man. He walked over to the fallen Winer who groaned out

"What in the..?" 

Soon he was yanked up by the collar by the bear-man, who growled at him. "Oh, God! I-I'm so sorry! I-I don't even like wine. Hahahaha, oh..."

The Bear man looked around, staring at the leaking wine boxes "Huh, you are not the one." he quickly tossed the Winer over his shoulder. 

Then the bus arrived and X-Ray and Vav ran out

"Fear not, helpless citizens! Your heroes have arrived." X-ray stated.

"We're here to defend justice!" Vav stated only for them to get interrupted by the Wails of agony from the Winer 

"What the hell, Bro? This is our Turf!" X-Ray called to the pelted vigilante who just turned and walked away 

"Excuse us?" Vav questioned "Sir? We're Talking to you!" 

The man paused at Vav's words, he went to turn around when X-Ray Shifted into motion, a fist formed 

"Actions speak louder Than-" with a crunch, X-Ray met the other's Fist who barely moved once the connection happened "words..." he slipped off the extended arm and fell onto the floor. 

"Blimey!" Vav shouted, as the man started hopping up and onto the buildings. Scaling them easily in single bounds. 

X-Ray groaned as he dusted himself off, "I'm okay"

"Who in the world was that?" Vav wondered some-what out loud to his partner

"A spotlight-stealing jerk who fights dirty..." X-ray Grumbled, balling up his hands into fists.

"It does look like he was quite effective though." Looking at the path the pelt-clad man had taken, X-ray came up into his face, pretty annoyed about everything happening.

"Why don't you start a fan-club for the Guy!? He's makin' us look bad! People are gonna think he's a better hero than we are." X-ray mildly ranted. Vav glaired back, 

"Extra, extra! Read all about it! New hero saves the city, upstages X-Ray And Vav. Extra!" A random paperboy from nowhere shouts out while shoving two papers into the onlooking hero's hands. Vav opened his up to read while X-ray just balled his up and threw it at the kid over the shoulder.

"I'm inspired that another citizen would take up arms in the constant struggle between good and evil." Vav scanned the paper, briefly reading over things.

"Screw that noise! People are just realizing how awesome we are." X-ray crossed his arms in annoyance pouting.

"I still think you guys are awesome!" The two heroes looked over to see the small boy that was in his own words 'Their biggest fan' and right now most likely soon to be only fan.

"Oh god. Not you again..." X-ray went to pinch his nose, trying to calm himself. Vav just lifted up his paper to hide from the Small child's Gaze.

"Thank you... Citizen." X-ray finally gave up and turned to face him

"Thanks, nothin'! We will take you to court again! So, beat it!"

"Yes sir, mister X-Ray! I'll be fifty feet away awaiting further orders!" He saluted to them before smiling while walking away.

"hmm.. you were right, bad publicity is no publicity. Shall I write a strongly worded letter? That'll show em'!" vav looked up from his paper to his partner in Super-hero-ism

"I say we go down there personally. Let's knock some heads in!" he put his fist into his other hand, the classic symbol of going to kick someone's ass while smirking slightly, "X-Ray style!" holding up his arms up.


	4. Chapter 4

X-ray and Vav Burst into the Building of Local Happin's through one of the windows, sending glass onto the Floor. The residents of the building didn't even blink at the sudden intrusion.

"Attention! We're Looking for the pimply-faced nerd responsible for this libelous slander!" X-Ray held up the newspaper that insulted them.

"Also, I must deliver this strongly worded letter," Vav added, holding up his letter.

A hand appeared from one of the cubicles and pointed across the room at a corner cube.

"Thank you, good sir!" X-ray said as the superhero duo stalked passed. They marched up and held up the paper. "All Right, punk. Time to face the music."

"Also, here's a Strongly worded letter. Read it." Vav held up and held the letter forward

"Oh! X-Ray and Vav. How can I help you?" The reporter said after standing up to show her face. The woman had tan skin, darker than X-Ray's, with mocha eyes and shoulder-length red-brown hair that curled at the ends with a few freckles on her cheeks.

Vav froze, the letter slipping from his hands as his head started to hurt. Like someone had taken a jackhammer to his skull. His vision swam, and suddenly, he was somewhere else.

"_Gavin, what's wrong?" _

_Gavin looked up to see a shadowy figure standing over him. The shadow didn't scare him, Gavin sniffled as the shadow knelt to his level._

_"I scraped my knee, I was trying to surprise you!" He sniffled again, it was important and he had lost it so soon "My shoe lase came undone and I tripped,"_

_"Oh!" The arms that were at the sides of their body wrapped around the small boy pulling him into a hug, "Mate will help you. Come with me."_

Vav shook his head to clear the visons. Mate? What was that about?

X-ray stared at Vav. Who was tense, frozen in place much like when he had too many eyes on him. X-Ray, looking at the reporter, decided to keep going on with what they came here to do

"So, you're the one responsible for this smear piece." He shoved the paper towards her,

"Yes, I wrote this Earlier. Do you like it?"

X-Ray tensed up in angry, pushing himself towards her. "No! And neither does my partner."

Vav was still frozen in place, mouth trying to form something. Annoyed X-Ray slapped him back to reality,

"Pay attention!" Vav shook his head slightly and bit his lip, eyes darting between his friend and the reporter.

"I'm sorry that you don't enjoy the article, but there's nothing in here that isn't true." The reporter said, bringing the paper down and squaring her shoulders as she glared at X-Ray, "The mysterious Bear-Man Swooped in and stopped the bad guy before you two even showed up!"

"The buses are stupid, slow!" He shouted back to her, making her jump, "Where's your article on that?"

"Sounds like you just can't handle being shown up by another vigilante." Looking down, she paused to think before looking up again, smiling, "Oh! Can I do a piece on how the appearance of this new, more effective hero has ruined your confidence?"

"Of course not! Keep our names out of your dead medium." X-Ray exclaimed

"Extra, extra. Read all about it. X-Ray and Vav's Confidence Ruined by new hero." The random news child shouted while holding out papers, X-ray glared at him and shoved him later when he was about to finish passing the three

"How do you do that so fast!?" he questioned, glaring at the News reporter, who shrugs,"

"This story is enthralling! I wish I knew more about this guy. what's your take, Vav?"

Vav tried to bite back a groan as another flash blinded him

"_I Say Spaghetti."_

_"I say Fish and Chips."_

_"What's your take, Gavin? Spaghetti or Fish and Chips?"_

Vav tensed and quickly turned around, rubbing his temples.

"Okay then," The reporter said looking over to X-Ray, "Anything else I can do for you two?" she smiled at the end

"Tell us where the exit is." X-Ray Crossed his arms while the reporter pointed out the exit for them X-Ray Picked up Vav with a single arm "Have a Nice Day."

X-Ray walked towards the Exit and waited till they were away from everyone; he set Vav down "Vav. Are you ok?"

Vav smiled weakly while rubbing his forehead, "I'll be fine. Just a headache. I'll be fine." Vav waved it off. "I Have an Idea, though...."

"What?"

~~~~~~

Under the Bridges linking the City to other places, the two heroes walked up to a cardboard box with a door and a window drawn onto the side. "This is a waste of a Saturday."

"Well... Maybe that reporter lady was right?" Vav rubbed his neck, looking at X-Ray nervously. "We should be trying to find out more about the Bear-man."

"I know why you're doing this. And I do not Approve." X-Ray Glared

"I don't know what you're on about." Vav frowned, an eyebrow raised in slight confusion. "We need to learn more about him so that we can get rid of him." Vav smiled, "Isn't that what you want?" He asked, looking at his partner.

X-Ray grumbled grumble a few times while Vav knocked on the cardboard box only for the bottom to be lifted.

"You're not Kevin, what do you guys want?" Rusty asked, peeking up from the bottom.

"Hi, Rusty!" Vav waved, smiling. "We're in need of your assistance." After a short climb down a ladder later, they were down in Rusty's house, where Rusty soon dropped a folder onto the table.

"This is everything I've got on the guy."

"Well, there's not much is there?"

"Eh, the guy's a mystery. Must've been living off the grid his whole life. It makes me a little jealous, to be honest."

"Did you at least find a name, or..." X-Ray started

"Mogar," Rusty said. Vav froze again

_"Mogar will wait for you."_

X-Ray started to Snicker at the name "Mogar? Really?"

"He's some kinda recluse, livin' out in the woods. He was raised by animals. Or trees or something. I don't know."

_"So, you live here all on your own?"_

_"Mogar has Mother. She takes care of me."_

_"That's cool! I wanna meet her someday."_

_"She would love to meet you as well,"_

"Why's he here then?" Vav asked, ignoring the flashes and throbbing pain in his head. 

"I don't know." X-Ray smirked, "Let's find out,"

Vav gasped, "X-Ray, you don't mean..."

"That's right! I have a plan!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Birds chirped and tweeted as Vav walked down the street with a baby carriage after much fighting Vav had agreed to wear a god damn dress over his suit so they could put X-Ray's plan into motion.

"What a gorgeous day to walk down the street with my baby! I'm so happy and carefree and helpless!"

Rusty jumped out of his hiding place, holding a knife and with a stocking over his head, growling out, "Give me all your money. Do it, or I'll shank ya both. Shank shank!"

"Please don't hurt my baby! Won't someone help me? Oh, god!"

"There is no god lady! If there were, you wouldn't be getting robbed right now." A sudden bear roar shocked the two as Rusty got punched into the alleyway knocking over a trash can. Groaning out, "My colon."

Vav clapped. "Oh, you rescued me!"

Mogar sniffed the air, frowning, "You are not who I'm looking for. You reek of Urine and sadness."

"The Urine is a recent development," Rusty grunted out, holding his side

"Oh, please, sir." Vav barely was able to hold back a small gasp after feeling a bit of Mogar's arm; Vav buffered for only a brief moment when an image flashed in front of his eyes.

_ A boy, in a brown pelt, standing over him, "Mogar will not hurt you," _

Vav shook his head slightly and quickly continued to talk to Mogar, "Let my child see the man who saved his mother's life!"

Mogar looked confused but didn't object, he looked over the carriage and made a confused noise. Only for X-Ray to Pop out from his hiding spot in the carriage,

"Goo Goo Gaga, Bitch!" he fired his laser, hitting Mogar dead on, jumping out while Vav threw off the disguise he was wearing while they posed. "Oh yeah!"

Mogar groaned slightly as he stood up, and drew his sword growling, his hood had fallen off. 

"Whatever your game is Mo-," Vav's voice suddenly died in his throat, "-gar?"

Another Flash, 

_"WOW!" Gavin said as the shadow threw another rock impressively far, "How did you do that?"_

_As the figure turned around, the shadows melted. Gavin could now see who it was, Mogar, as a young boy. Mogar smiled at Vav, _

_"Mother's milk helps, but Mogar has trained long and hard," _

_"Can you train me!?" Gavin asked, bouncing in place, "PLEASE!?"_

_Mogar looked conflicted, "Mogar does not know if that's a good idea,"_

_Gavin pouted, he walked up to Mogar and wrapped his arms around him, "Please, my big brave bear? Please?"_

_Mogar instantly caved, "Anything for my mate,"_

"Saving this place is our thing, so get lost. Or else," X-Ray was saying. Vav couldn't take it anymore, he screamed and dropped to the ground, 

"Vav!?" X-Ray quickly rushed over to his friend, "What's going on?"

"Headache.......memories.....won't stop......" Vav choaked out, getting onto his knees and holding his head, 

"Oh, god!" X-Ray shouted, "Oh, god! NOW! REALLY!?"

Vav ignored him, X-Ray sighed, 

"Okay, Okay, let me deal with Mogar, then I'll come back,"

Vav only nodded, X-Ray fried another blast at Mogar. 

Mogar let out a yell, slamming his sword into the ground causing a crack to go through the ground slowly going towards X-Ray

"Welp." X-Ray stood still as a gush of water came out, throwing him up into the sky, screaming until he landed next to Mogar.

"Too much talk. Not enough Strength. You are no threat to me."

Vav froze, staring at Mogar. He was hot. Vav knew him. Was he.....friends?.....with him? Vav didn't know. His mind was swimming, emotions, and memories twisted and turned around each other, most of it all just blurry, watery painting. 

Vav only went into motion when he noticed Mogar was running towards him with his sword ready to stab him. Vav yelped and scooted back till his back was against the building behind him, 

"Please, don't hurt me!"

Mogar froze, sword still poised to attack, Vav was looking up at him, wide blue eyes scared. Mogar looked at him, eyes wide. Mogar didn't say anything, just took in a deep breath of air. 

The two stood there in silence, then Mogar's sword dropped to the ground. It hit the concrete with a loud, CLANG. 

Vav jumped at the sound. He let out a yelp when Mogar was suddenly in front of him, kneeling on the ground with his hands outstretched, like he was to touch Vav, but was holding himself back. 

"Gavin?" Mogar's voice was barely above a whisper, "Mate?"

Vav's breathing slowed, "Wh-who are you?"

Mogar flinched back as if hit, "Gavin?" He murmured, "You know me! I am Mogar,"

Vav looked at Mogar, eyes looking over every little detail. Vav stared Mogar's face. Realizing that he faintly had freckles on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. 

Vav suddenly felt weak, another memory.

_You can't leave yourself open like that. Someone could choke you if you do." Gavin sighed at Mogar's statement,_

_"So... how would I stop them?"_

_"You'd do this." Gavin watched as Mogar showed him how._

Vav's vision returned; he slowly brought a hand up to Mogar's face, cubbing his cheek. 

"Mogar?" Vav whispered, "Is that you?"

Mogar covered Vav's hand with his own, "Yes! Yes, it is, my mate. Mogar has been looking for you,"

Vav laughed, then frowned, "I don't remember,"

Mogar leaned in, "What?"

"I had an accident, Mogar," Vav felt like he was about to pass out, "I don't remember you, not all of it." Vav sucked in a breath, "I know I was close to you, but I don't know how close." Vav's breathing quickened, "I know I used to visit you, but not where and why or how," Vav locked eyes with Mogar, "Help me remember, please,"

Mogar processed the information, then nodded, "Mogar will help his mate regain memory,"

Vav smiled and was about to speak when,

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!!!!"

Mogar turned around to reveal X-Ray, looking both scared and angry. He charged up another blast and fired, hitting Mogar in the arm. Mogar yelled in pain, 

"VAV!" X-Ray shouted, "You need to get away from him!"

Vav looked at Mogar then back at X-Ray, his body went to get up, but something in his brain stopped him, 

"No,"

X-Ray's face showed a mix of fear, anger, concern, and confusion, "WHAT!?"

"I have to remember, X-Ray," Vav shakily stood up, "I have too,"

X-Ray nodded, "Okay! I have Hilda work on getting your memories back, just come with me-"

X-Ray continued to talk to Vav with quick and emotional words, Vav covered his ears with his hands, eyes filling with tears. 

"Vav, come cone please," X-Ray was saying, "You're scaring me! Now come on and-"

Vav quickly rushed over to Mogar, grabbing his pelt and sobbing, "Mogar, please! I can't stand this anymore!"

Mogar quickly wrapped his arms around Vav as he cried. Vav breathing evened out as the pain in his head finally won, and he passed out, 

Mogar quickly scooped Vav up into his arms, not even looking at X-Ray, and he jumped up onto a rooftop and running off, 

A lone cry of "VAV! NO!" echoed in the air as the Bear and British hero exited the city. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY MOVAV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands hurt, hope you guys will like it!
> 
> Look at the end for more notes....lol.

Vav felt something warm and soft under him as he slowly started to come to. He felt warm and fuzzy, so he didn't open his eyes, trying to fall back into the blissful blackness. Vav could hear the sound of a pencil on paper, the soft tapping noises starting to lull him back to sleep, he shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable. 

Vav heard the pencil drop and footsteps walking over; he could hear the ruffle of clothing as someone knelt next to him, 

"Gavin?"

Vav stirred a little at the voice; it sounded so far away. He just wanted to sleep. 

A soft hand cupped his face, the thumb stroking his cheek. 

"My mate," The voice echoed, "Please awaken,"

Vav fought against the darkness, slowly cracking his eyes open. His vision was blurry for a moment before it focused and Vav smiled up at Mogar's face, 

"Hey,"

Mogar smiled, "Hello,"

Vav moved to get up, and Mogar moved back so he could. Vav looked down and saw that he was lying on a bunch of pelts, he looked around, he was in some treehouse. He looked over at Mogar, sheepish. 

"Should I know what this place is?"

Mogar shook his head, "It's new, mate has not been here before,"

Vav sighed, "Oh, okay," 

Vav sat up all the way now, leaning up agist the wall, he looked at Mogar, taking in every inch of him. Vav slowly reached out and touched Mogar's arms, slowing running his hands down. Mogar let Vav touch him. When Vav's hands met Mogar's, Vav pulled away.

"I don't know what to do," Vav whispered, "I don't remember," 

Mogar slowly crawled forward, hugging his mate, "We'll work through it, together. Mogar is here now, and he's not going anywhere,"

Vav slowly hugged Mogar back, "Okay," He breathed out, "Okay,"

Mogar slowly broke the hug; he gently held Vav's face, "Mogar will help you,"

Vav nodded, "Okay,"

Mogar got up and held his hand out to Vav. Vav took it, and Mogar pulled him up, 

"Come with me," Mogar said, "Please?"

Vav nodded, and Mogar led him outside of the treehouse. Mogar led Vav through the forest. His hand still grasping Vav's. Vav could soon hear the sound of rushing water. Mogar then covered Vav's eyes, 

"Wha-" Vav exclaimed, "Mogar??"

Mogar gently shushed him, "It's okay, Mogar just has a surprise for his mate,"

Vav could feel his face heat up, "O-okay?"

Mogar led Vav a little further before stopping him, 

"Mate can open his eyes,"

Vav opened his eyes and gasped. In front of him was a small lake, bordered by a rocky cliff, a waterfall cascading down into the pond, explaining the sound. On the bank of the pond is a blanket with basic food set up. 

"A picnic?" Vav asked, looking back at Mogar with an almost loving expression. 

Mogar gave Vav a little side-hug, "Mogar got the impression that trying to force mate's memories out will hurt him, so Mogar and Gavin will take things slow. Mogar will court Gavin like he did in the past and Gavin can ask Mogar questions about their past,"

Vav's eyes filled with tears, and he tackled Mogar into a hug, "Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" 

Mogar smiled, nodding, he led Vav to the lake and sat them both down. They didn't say anything at first, they just enjoyed each other's company and ate the berries and meat Mogar had prepared. 

"So," Vav broke the silence after a while, cleaning his hands off, "How did we meet?"

Mogar laughed a little, "Gavin got lost in the forest, Mogar showed him the way home. Gavin kept visiting Mogar after that,"

Vav nodded, "What we do?"

Mogar thought for a moment, "Mogar and Gavin talked mostly. Moger would sometimes show off his skill if Gavin requested and Mogar would teach Gavin how to fight,"

Vav's face lit up, "I remember that!!! You didn't want to teach me at first," Vav laughed, "I was able to convince you!"

Mogar pouted a little, "Mogar could never say 'no' to mate,"

"Awwwww!!" Vav poked Mogar's cheek, "You care about me!"

Mogar huffed, "Yes, Mogar cares about his mate,"

Vav squealed again, "You're so cute!!"

Mogar turned away, "Mogar is not cute!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, Mogar is not!"

Vav laughed, "Okay, Okay,"

Mogar laid his head down onto Vav's lap, "Oh?" 

Vav giggled, "You're my big brave bear!"

Mogar looked up at Vav with a slightly shocked face, Vav frowned, 

"What's wrong?"

"That was Gavin's nickname for Mogar,"

"Huh?"

"Big Brave Bear. Gavin's nickname for Mogar,"

Vav gasped as another flash entered his mind, 

_Gavin was sobbing; he had hurt himself, trying to get a surprise for Mogar. Mogar suddenly came running around the corner. _

_"My mate!" He cried, running over and hugging Gavin, "Why do your eyes leak?"_

_"M-my arm," Gavin cried, "I think somethings wrong!"_

_Mogar quickly checked Gavin's arm, "It is dislocated. Mogar must reset it,"_

_Gavin looked up at Mogar, "Reset it?"_

_Mogar frowned, "Mogar must pop it back into place,"_

_"NO!" Gavin squirmed away from Mogar, "That will hurt!"_

_Mogar sighed, "It will hurt worse if Mogar does not reset it!"_

_Gavin shook his head, "NUH UH!!!"_

_Mogar huffed before thinking of something; he started singing, it was a song his mother sang to him. _

_As Mogar sang, Gavin slowly relaxed, letting Mogar get close. Mogar continued to sing as he popped Gavin's arm back into place._

_"OW!" Gavin screamed, tears forming in his eyes again, "That hurt,"_

_Mogar stopped singing, "Mogar knows, he is sorry,"_

_Gavin moved his arm around a little, "Hey! It doesn't hurt anymore!"_

_Mogar smiled, "Mogar is glad,"_

_Gavin grappled Mogar into a hug, "THANK YOU! My big brave bear!"_

Vav slowly came back to reality, Mogar had sat up and was holding Vav's arms, his lips were moving, but no sound came out, 

"What?" Vav asked, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, sound rushed back into Vav's ears, Mogar sighed in relief, 

"Mate suddenly stopped moving, eyes wide and blank. Mogar was worried," 

Vav leaned in and hugged Mogar, "It was another memory,"

Mogar nodded, "What did Gavin remember?"

Vav smiled, "I had fallen, trying to get something for you, and I dislocated my arm," Vav looked at Mogar, "You sang to me and reset the arm for me,"

Mogar blushed, "Mogar forgot about that," he laid back down on Vav's lap. The Brit laughed; he then noticed a few flowers nearby. He picked a few red and blue ones and started to weave them into a crown. 

Mogar watched Vav's hand move in fascination. He didn't speak as Vav worked. Soon, Vav held a beautiful flower crown. He had Mogar sit up, and he placed the crown on Mogar's head. 

"There we go,"

Mogar looked at Vav, confused, "What did you do?"

Vav gestured to the lake, "Go take a look,"

Mogar jumped up and walked over to the lake, and his eye's widened at his reflection, "It's pretty,"

Vav smiled as Mogar walked back over. The bear-man sat down next to the hero; the air suddenly very awkward. 

Vav sighed after a moment, "I think we need to talk Mogar, about everything,"

So they talked, it was long and hard, for both of them. They talked about thoughts, emotions, motivation, their lives after the accident, and everything in between. 

They both asked for forgiveness; they both said that they were already forgiven. 

"Together again?" Vav asked, holding up his hand, Mogar took it, linking their fingers together, 

"Together again," He confirmed, 

Mogar looked at Vav; he wanted to ask something, 

"What is it, Mogar?"

Mogar smiled, sheepish, "C-can Mogar k-kiss you?" seeing Vav's surprised face, he backpedals, "M-Mogar means i-if's it's n-not to e-early. Mogar knows th-that Mate h-has only kn-know Mogar for about a day-"

"Yes,"

Mogar stops him, rambling, "What?"

The question had startled Vav so much that his brain had pretty much shut down for a second, Vav just nods, "Yes,"

Mogar leans in, bringing a hand up to hold Vav’s face gently. Vav lets his eyelids flutter shut as Mogar guides their mouths together. The kiss is surprisingly soft and slow. 

They break apart, looking into each other's eyes. Both of their eyes slide closed as they rested their foreheads together, they stay like that for a moment, 

"Well Mogar," Vav said smiling, "I think you have successfully courted me," 

Mogar pulled away, hope in his eyes, but his face serious, "Is Gavin sure?"

Vav held onto Mogar's arms, smiling, "Yes,"

Mogar smiled back, "Will Gavin be Mogar's mate?"

Vav's smile grew, "Yes,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK AWHILE TO WRITE!!! WE NEED MORE FLUFF!!!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
